1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to an integrated, water tight Light Emitting Diode (“LED”) array holder sealed against a modular heat sink.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Patents in the field of LED arrays mounted to heat sinks where the lens is optically active are known. However, there is a need for including an optically active lens, sealing the LED array electrical connection and electrical pass to the heat sink. Conventional sealed optical systems either do not contain wicking breakers or in the event the wicking breaker is present, the wicking breaker is not present in the optical chamber or sealed with a sealing element to the heat sink. Also known in the art are clasps which hold in place electrical connection wiring to the LED arrays. Such clasps are not secure. Thus, there is also a need for further securing of the wiring to the LED array via sealing of the entire electrical connection.
LEDs use small, powerful sources of light that illuminate when electrons move through semiconductor materials. They shine in only one direction, produce a small fraction of the heat of fluorescent and incandescent lights, and last longer than other types of lighting. LEDs have extremely long life, emit high quality light, conserve energy and reduce maintenance costs. The manufacturing of LED systems are environmentally safe and recyclable as they do not utilize Mercury or other hazardous materials. In addition, LED technology performs comparably to high intensity discharge sources by using less power and therefore reducing Carbon Dioxide emissions. A pressure sealed optical chamber create an extremely tough barrier against nature's elements. The need for an all in one lens, optics, electrically connection and sealing is needed to provide environmental protection, active optics and electrical contact directly on the LED array.
Conventional exterior luminaries containing LEDs claim to withstand the heavy force of water spray brought on by weather and maintenance. However, such lights use plug and play connectors to secure wiring to the LED and heat sink of the flood light. The pass through holes found in conventional heat sink plates are sealed. However, the wiring remains exposed to the elements and over time, weather allows for water to pass through the space where the plug conduits meet the heat sink Water seepage reduces the life of the LED and can damage the electrical connection and/or the LED array. In addition, conventional exterior luminaries do not contain a wicking breaker and will allow water to seep through the wire stranding into the LED optical/electrical chamber. This problem is solved by the need for a self contained assembly where the electrical connection to the LED array is sealed with the optic through a wicking breaker. Applicant believes that the present application provides advances over the state of the known art.